


Nothing

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Depression, Fear, No Sex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: A depressing drabble about a boy that is nothing.





	Nothing

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

NOTHING

A boy sat at his desk, typing on a laptop. His head was hung, his eyes downcast... just staring at the keys, how his fingers trembled above them like a twig nearly shattering under the strain of a storm.

His eyes look up... at the words he has written. And a sharp pain strikes through his back, through his sternum. He looks down and gasps at what he sees. Pointed and sleek, and coated in blood as deep in color as night.

He reaches behind his back, but he cannot put his fingers on it.

It drives deeper, to the hilt... the guard crushes his skin, bruising him as his heart leaks out onto the floor from his chest, from down his legs... pooling until his feet are covered.

He tries to get away from it, but he can feel an arm slipping around his ribs, crushing him to a pair of soft breasts... soothing his pain while ensuring his demise.

"Lincoln," whispers a gentle voice.

He cries out as his feet slip on his own blood, as his calves ache from wading through his lifeblood, his emotions, his pain... his agony and dread.

"Little bro," came another silly voice, as a pair of hands reach out from the darkness in his room to grab his right arm.

"Hi, Lincy," said the softest voice of all, as yet another pair of arms grab his left arm.

Tugging him deeper into his pain until his own blood reached his waist. Soaking him through, chilling him to the bone... petrifying him, freezing up his dying heart.

Lincoln was pushed down... his back was falling, sinking into the dark, clotting quagmire.

In his desperation he reaches out to his three oldest sisters to save him, and they laughed.

Lori smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you, Lincoln, never forget it."

Leni giggled as she swatted his hand away.

"I admire you, Lincoln, for always being who you are."

Luna smirked as she touched his hand moments before it was swallowed by his despair.

"I trust you, Lincoln, to always be there for me."

But when his head finally submerged, and he took that first gulp of suffocating blood, new voices could be heard, twisted and ugly.

"I hate you, Lincoln. Who could ever love a freak like you?"

"I despise you, Lincoln. You thought I would ever respect you?" Trailing off with boisterous laughter.

"I don't trust you, Lincoln. I hate way you are. I hate what you've done."

Three hands clenched around his throat... pushing him deeper and deeper under.

"You are nothing."

"A freak."

"Why don't you just die already?"

* * *

Two hands fell slack against a keyboard. Two tears slid down a horrified face. And one heart broke as three little, meaningless words stared back at him with cruel mocking laughter.

"I am nothing."


End file.
